The Adventures of Fire Fist Ace
by Ananaka
Summary: Ace is on a quest,looking for the ruthless pirate Blackbeard,he must have at least a few adventures right? Watch our favorite narcoleptic fire empowered pirate on his own adventure!
1. Blackbeard's Pirates

Summary: Ace is on a quest, looking for the ruthless pirate Blackbeard, he must have at least a few adventures right? Watch our favorite narcoleptic fire-empowered pirate on his own adventure!

Rating: Pg-13, for action, violence, harsh language, and occasionally suggestive word play.

Genre: Action/Adventure!

_**CONFIDENTIAL: Marine files.**_

_Name: Ace D. Portugas._

_Alias: Fire-Fist Ace_

_Crew/Position: Whitebeard pirate crew/Unknown (High)._

_Known family members: Brother: Luffy D. Monkey (Straw-Hat pirate captain)._

_Bounty: 52,000 belli _

_Identifying Features: Whitebeard pirate flag tattoo, upper/middle back. "ASCE" tattoo, upper left arm._

_Notes: Devil fruit power: logia class, mera mera fruit, control of flame/ability to become flame. _

_Status: At large_

"Do you think that man is dead?" A blonde waitress asked as she leaned over her tray, speaking to another waitress.

"I don't know, I was just serving him his drink and he fell over on the table!" The dark haired waitress replied as she looked across the room to a man hunched over a small table.

"Well…check!" The blonde yelled as she pushed the other girl forward.

The dark haired waitress sighed as she left her friend with her serving tray. She really had no idea what had happened, a man had walked in, ordered a drink and a plate of food, she was just about to give him his drink when he fell over on the table…possibly dead.

Shivering the girl neared the table, he was gaining quite a crowd, some even left the tavern.

"Sir?" She asked quietly as she patted his shoulder.

"Sir?" She asked again, poking his shoulder and slightly more afraid. What if he really was dead? What would happen then?

"Si-Achhh!" The waitress screamed as her wrist was grabbed by the supposedly dead man.

"Stop poking me." The man said annoyed as he brushed her away, looking at the small crowd around him.

"What are you staring at?" He asked as the crowd continued to gawk.

"Um.. Sir?" The waitress asked as she looked up at his face.. "What happened?" She asked in confusion.

"I fell asleep. Haven't you ever seen anyone sleep before?" He replied as the crowd surrounding his table grew smaller.

The waitress finally sighed, deciding to give up, as she turned to go back to her friend and retrieve the drink again.

Ace sighed as he leaned over the table. He had found this town on his quest to find Blackbeard, only to find that not only was Blackbeard not there, but he had never even been there in the first place!

"Another wild goose chase…" He muttered as he laid his head on one arm, resting on the table.

The town itself reminded him of Alabasta, the last place he had seen his brother, it was dry, hot, and windy. On the downside it wasn't nearly as well-off as Alabasta, as it had a rather "poor" look to it. He had hoped to finally find Blackbeard there and be able to return to Captain Whitebeard.

Finally the waitress returned with his drink and a plate of food.

"Here you go Sir." She said with a slightly forced smile. Ace smiled back, it was only polite after all.

"Thank you." He replied as she turned away from him.

Later that day Ace walked along the road, deep in thought, heading towards the harbor were his boat was stationed.

"What I really need, is a good ship to sail with." He thought as he kicked a stone out of the way. The ship that he currently used, was hardly able to call itself a "ship", as it more resembled a large life-boat with a sail. Terribly pathetic for a pirate of such high rank to the revered Whitebeard.

The sun was just beginning to set as he looked to the sky. A light bluish-white moon starting to take shape as the orange and pink sunlight was beginning to be overtaken by dark starlight.

Sighing once more he laid down on a wooden bench for the night. He could afford better, but for at least that night, he decided, he would lie under the sky.

Little did he know this town would be a whole new beginning for him, or perhaps an ending, because it was at that moment that a dark ship pulled into the harbor to dock, bearing an insignia very similar to the tattoo etched into the skin on Ace's back.

Ace gaped as three pirates walked past him, all bearing a tattoo or item of clothing dedicated to the evil, crewmate killing, Blackbeard. Would it really be that easy, was Blackbeard honestly falling right into his arms after all of the time he had spent looking for him?

Well, Ace figured, there was only one way to figure it out. And with that thought he rose from his place on the bench to follow the three men, seeming to be heading for a tavern.

This is the first chapter. After rereading this chapter a couple of times, I realize that this chapter is a bit weak. I could have made it stronger, but Ace has such a small part in the anime (even smaller in the manga) that he is hard to write in character, and this is my first time writing him.

I also realize that he isn't _necessarily _narcoleptic, I simply put that in for humor's sake.

After this it will also get much much more interesting and exciting, this is more of a prologue really, introducing things, you see.

That marine thing at the beginning, well, I just sort of put that there as a reference for what's going on in the fic. I completely made up the bounty, if anyone ever finds his real bounty (I don't think it mentions if he even has one) please tell me!

Just to quell any fears, I dislike original characters (mostly just the Mary-Sue's), so fear not! Ace is solo, other than a few characters to help the plot continue. Just like in the series there will be friends and foes. So this fic will probably be inhumanly long as I cannot seem to think of a good ending at the moment.

Please read and review (and forgive this almost unforgivably long author's note). Thank you!


	2. A Worthy Ship

The familiarity of the sign on each pirates back was astonishing, the only difference being that the whitebeard was black. These three men were not members of his crew, they worked for Blackbeard, the backstabbing, arse that killed members of his own crew, his own _family_, because that was what the Whitebeard pirate crew was, basically a large, dysfunctional family; to Ace at least.

Stalking the men as they entered the restaurant/tavern, Ace stopped. What would he do when he got to them? Blackbeard didn't seem to be with them, could that mean that he was back at the ship?

Ace momentarily held his head frustration. Times like these made it clear to him that Luffy was indeed his biological brother, even if he had occasionally told him differently.

Ace smirked at the memory. When Luffy was seven and he was about eleven he had gotten his brother to believe that he was a mermaid taken in by humans. The funniest part, Ace thought as he scratched his chin, was when Luffy tried to swim in search of his "real" family.

Shaking his head, Ace cursed himself. "On task." He whispered harshly to himself. "Stay on task." Looking up again he saw that the men had gone into the little tavern, and seemed to have already taken their seats.. Growling softly he followed their move. If Blackbeard wasn't with them, he could always make them tell him where the traitorous Blackbeard was.

Once inside Ace was met with familiar surroundings, it was the same restaurant he had been in for dinner, yet darker. Perhaps this is the only tavern or restaurant, he thought ass he looked around. The small restaurant was packed full, mostly of men drinking and partying, women danced and through their dresses and skirts up, everyone seemed to come out when the sun went down.

Looking around a bit more, Ace spotted the three Blackbeard pirates, they were sitting and drinking in a nice booth table near the corner.

Turning he saw a man drinking behind him, he smiled. The man was older and chugging a large glass of beer, he also wore a rather old looking vest.

"Hello." Ace said as he turned and patted the man on the back.

"Hiiiyaa!" The man slurred as he draped an arm around Ace's neck.

Ace smiled again as he grabbed the man's vest from his shoulders.

"Mind if I borrow this?" He asked as he threw the man a catty smile, leaving him to contemplate his lost vest.

Ace walked over to the table that occupied three of Blackbeard's crew.

"Hey." He said as he neared them. The three looked up and then at each other.

"Yeah? What do you want?" One asked as he took another gulp of his drink.

"All the tables are full." Ace replied as he leaned on one arm against their table. "I was wondering if I could sit here with you folks?" He asked as innocently as he could, granted the fact that he was seething inside.

The three looked at each other again as one moved over to make room.

"Fine." The leader of the three spoke. "I'm Jackal, that's Remy," Jackal said as he pointed to the smaller member of the crew, though Remy had a certain gleam in his eye that Ace didn't particularly like, "and that's Red." He finished as he pointed to the member with a bright red Mohawk.

"And you are?" The smaller one, Remy, asked as he leaned over the table suspiciously.

Ace jovially answered, "Ace!"

"So, you guys are pirates?" Ace asked as he looked at them all. The three straightened up and put on smug smiles.

"Yup, of Blackbeard's pirate." Jackal said proudly.

"Really?" Ace asked, scoffing their pride in his mind, yet trying to control his voice. "Where's your captain?" He asked innocently as he leaned back in his seat.

That seemed to tip the three off though. "Who wants to know?" Red asked as the three seemed to grow more suspicious.

"I just asked where he was." Ace replied.

"Who are you really?" Jackal asked as he began to stand.

"I told you," Ace replied as he too began to stand to face Jackal, "I'm Ace."

Jackal narrowed his eyes as he motioned for his companions to rise with him.

"Ace. What?" Jackal asked through clenched teeth as he and Ace grew closer.

Ace looked back just as menacingly. "Oh, I'm sure you've heard of me," He started as he smirked, "Fire-Fist Ace of the Whitebeard pirate's." He answered as Jackal immediately growled and threw a punch at him.

Ace immediately threw himself to the table to avoid, and then jumped out of the booth, Jackal did the same.

A waitress screamed as the two hit her and she dropped her tray.

At first it was just he and Jackal fighting, but soon the other two joined as well against Ace.

"I've heard of you," Jackal started as people ran past him screaming, "You ate the mera-mera fruit, got fire-powers." He smirked as if to mock him.

"That's right." Ace agreed. "But I won't need them for you. I just need a little information, nothing personal. Where is Blackbeard!" He asked as the two resumed fighting.

Ace yelled as he was kicked in the back, turning he saw Red standing behind him. Upon turning back there was a low kick coming straight for his head, rolling he barely avoided it. Scampering up he uppercut Red and back kicked Remy who was coming at him with a large hammer.

"I think you should reconsider that." Jackal replied as he stood. "You see, I'm called Jackal for a reason." He said as he quickly lunged at Ace from across the bar.

Putting up his guards, Ace blocked his attack. "Why?" He asked. "Because you look like a dog?" Ace smirked at his quip. Though the reaction of his opponent wasn't what he thought it would be.

Jackal was chuckling a bit and trying to control a smile as he answered, "Yep."

Ace stood for a moment contemplating this, unfortunately at that moment Jackal decided to show him what he meant.

Jackal spread his arms as growled a bit, and began hunching over. Ace watched for a moment as he watched. Jackal was on the ground, clutching at his stomach and growling out of control. His two companions stood back and smirked. Ace had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Jackal continued, except he began to grow larger, and furrier, by the second. Soon with a giant roar Jackal exploded into a giant dog-looking creature.

"Let's really get started Ace!" He growled in a deeper voice than before as he swung a giant clawed paw at the smaller man. Ace leaped out of the way as he tried to abandon the vest holding him back slightly.

"Fire-Fist!" Ace screamed as he invoked his fire around his fist, sending a spiral of fire towards Jackal.

"It's called the inu-inu fruit Ace!" Jackal called as he swept his paw and redirected the flame with gust of winds that was caused.

Ace held his hand momentarily as he glared up at the giant dog. "At least it fits! But I thought you were a dog the moment I set eyes on you! Just like your captain!" Ace hollered as he barely evaded another swipe of the paw, unfortunately he was caught in the following wind and was thrown back-first against a wall.

"Bastard!" Jackal called as he charged through the empty restaurant, long since evacuated, towards the other pirate.

Ace squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before raising both of his arms uyp for a shield of sorts.

The dog beast unfortunately couldn't stop before the shield, promptly burning his snout and whiskers in the flames.

Ace rose back up, taking advantage of his opponent's folly, he prepared to deliver his custom fire-fist. "Fire-fist!" He screamed as he charged towards the dog's eyes, burning one eye before his arm was caught in the giant fangs.

Ace screamed as he was whipped around the room by his impaled arm.

"Is that all you have?" Ace screamed as he chocked on his own blood, getting dizzy from being whipped about. Conjuring his last bit of strength, he surrounded the bloody arm with fire. "Fire-fist!" He screamed as the beast's throat was burnt, letting him go in a mad fury.

Ace crashed against a wall once again and clutched his hurt arm, as Jackal screamed and reverted back to his human form, most likely dead.

Red and Remy watched on fearfully as Ace forced himself from the wall and made his way to them.

As they turned to run though they heard a voice.

"Don't even think about it. Or else you'll be dead like him." Ace said, still choicking slightly, and dizzy from blood loss.

The two stopped in fear.

"Now, tell me where Blackbeard is." Ace commanded as he neared the fear stricken duo.

"W-well… the-the truth is-um…" Remy stuttered as he backed up, trying to stay as far away from the devil-powered man as possible, without giving him good reason to actually use his devil-powers.

"What?" Ace demanded as the rage reentered his eyes.

"We don't know where he is!" Red finally shouted out, quickly covering his mouth.

"Why is it I don't believe that?" Ace asked darkly as he allowed a bit of fire to come to his finger tips.

"D-don't hurt us! Red's telling the truth! We-we really don't know where he is now! We were separated!" Remy squeaked out as he backed against a wall.

Ace was losing his patience, he let a bit more fire embody his hand.

"We can tell you were he was!" Red finally shouted.

"Where?" Ace asked.

"On a little island called "Chisaa" he was restocking! I swear!" He screamed as tears began to come to his eyes.

"Fine. That better be the truth." Ace spat as he allowed the fire to die down, turning to leave. The two crashed down with each other in the ruins of ht restaurant.

Ace limped out, deciding to go back to the ship.

Upon returning he undid the flag from his ship, deciding that Red and Remy owed him for sparing their lives, he decided that he would take the ship as their debt.

Later that night, Ace drifted aimlessly on the ocean, having no idea where he was. One thing was certain though, he was heading for Chisaa.

"Let's see…" He said to himself as he re-burnt his wounds to stop the blood, which he had done earlier as well. "next stop I really need to get a map." He finished as he looked out at the sail, newly christened with a Whitebeard pirate flag.

I liked this chapter so much better! Yes! And I would like to thank my reviewers for inspiring me! Please read and review! Thank you!


	3. Island's Sacrifice: Part One

Ace awoke to the squawking of seagulls in the morning, the stench of liquor rose to meet him on his new ship from it's previous owners. Moaning he ascended from the small cot, fortunately the sheets were relatively clean the night before.

Walking from the men's quarters to the main deck he sighed. He really didn't have time to get a map to Chisaa after he had left the small town of Sirus, of course, he was using a stolen ship, so he at least had a good reason, he supposed.

Looking out he saw a plot of land off in the distance. Excited he smiled, letting himself look over the beautiful tropical land for a moment. It almost looked like paradise.

"Finally." He said to himself as he went to the helm to steer his new ship in the direction of the island. Hopefully, he thought, the people would be nice, and perhaps speak the same language, that would be nice too.

Upon reaching the island, Ace found it to be mostly made up of tropical plants. The trees came in all sorts of sizes, reaching far above the ground almost seeming to touch the sky, flowers of every shape and color littered the land, the usky scent of fresh dew was fresh in the air. And yet, Ace was disappointed. The land also seemed remote, uninhibited by anything other than the native plants and animals.

Ace sighed as he let himself fall upon a nearby rock jutting out of the sand. How would he get to Chisaa? Who knew where the next island would be.

He growled in frustration and let a small fireball escape his hand and explode into a nearby tree, causing a small hole. Feeling the tension leave, he momentarily closed his eyes as he let his head fall back. Immediately though he felt a sharp pain.

Startled, Ace jumped up, eyes wide. All around him were spear-bearing men, natives to the island, _angry _natives to the island. Looking around he noticed glares and whispered words.

"Hey," He started as he smiled and raised his hands in defense, "what's up? I wasn't hurting anything, really." He finished as the natives drew back their weapons a bit.

Ace sighed silently, relieved. "What language do you speak? Can anybody understand me? Look, I need a map, just give me a map and I'll leave." He persisted as he looked around him. If any of the darker people did understand him, they hid it well.

Just then two of the natives began to speak to each other. Ace listened, he noted they certainly were not speaking Japanese, there was one word he understood though. The two men pointed at his ship: "Pirate." They said, and it was quite obvious to Ace what was going to happen next.

The natives surrounded him, weapons drawn, once again.

"Look. I don't want any trouble, but if you don't let go of me…" Ace smirked as he allowed a bit of fire to grace the tips of his fingers. "You'll have it."

The natives seemed shocked and awed by the spectacle as many of them withdrew their weapons.

Ace brushed himself off as he cockily replied, "That's better."

Two hours later, Ace awoke to the sound of drums beating in a rhythmic pattern. He quickly came out of his daze as he realized what had happened and where he was.

Bound by ropes around his knees and ankles, tied to a short tiki pole staked into the ground, and some sort of rock sediment solidifying around his hands, preventing him from using his mera-mera power, along with some sort of necklace around his neck. Angrily he threw his head back, getting a jolt as it collided with something.

"Hey!" He heard a voice yell from behind him. Shocked, he swiftly whipped his head around, only to meet the eyes of, none other than, the Marine sergeant Smoker.

Ace rolled his eyes in annoyance, he had once fought the bitter old man.

" "Smoky" was it?" Ace asked sarcastically, taking in his surroundings. The natives were dancing and chanting around a large bonfire.

"Real funny when we're going to be used as sacrifices pirate!" He heard another voice yell, a female voice. Looking as far as possible over his left shoulder, he caught a glimpse of the other Marine, what was her name? "Tasha" or something he thought.

Sacrifices? He thought to himself for a moment, fear beginning to develop. "What do you mean "sacrifices"?" He asked as he tried, in vain, to see the girl again.

"They're chanting to their Gods for a plentiful year, a common sacrificial ritual. If they sacrifice living beings to their Gods they believe that the Gods will be pleased and grant them a prosperous year." Tashigi finished, eyes still cast on the ground as the lights from the flames danced upon her face.

"And I can't use my power because of these stupid restraints." Smoker complained as he jerked his hands behind him. Upon closer inspection it was obvious that their was some sort of amulet draped around the older man's neck, identical to Ace's own.

Ace frowned as he looked at the ancient looking people dancing around the fire, adorned in skins and stone-jewelry.

"So how does it work?" Ace asked solemnly, trying to put his head back, but being head butted by the angry sergeant.

"We'll probably be thrown into the fire or-" Tashigi was cut off.

"Oh, that's okay then." Ace sighed in relief as he closed his eyes again, trying to lean forward. Eh should be safe in the fire.

"Or-" Tashigi started again, irritated at being cut off, "We'll be stabbed to drain our blood for the sacrifice." She finished gloomily.

Ace growled under his breath as he jerked at his hands again.

"It's not going to work! Don't you think I've tried?" Smoker screamed at the pirate behind him.

Just then the natives turned to look at them. Soon after they began chanting again, when a large cart being carried by four strong men started to be brought through the crowd.

"What's going on?" Ace yelled as the caravan was brought closer and closer.

"It's their leader! It's going to start soon!" Tashigi screamed back from her place across from Smoker. All the while the cart drew nearer.

End of chapter! Sorry, that was kind of a cliff-hanger, wasn't it? Please read and review! Thank you!


	4. Island's Sacrifice: Part Two

Ace sat, glaring at the cart drawing nearer, feeling the hot sweat drip off his face from the flames of the fire. His powers were restrained, he wasn't sure how they had managed it, but the natives had found some way to restrain the mera mera fruit power, and Smoker's power too. Looking over, he saw that Sergeant Smoker was glaring too. Cursing their predicament, he glared harder at the cart.

Tashigi watched in horror as it came closer, she knew what would happen next, the sacrifices would be chosen, bled, and led to the fire.

Suddenly the cart stopped, and they four men carrying it bent down on their knees, while a fifth man ran to the front, bowed and unrolled what seemed to be steps on the front of the cart, bowed, and ran off again.

All three captives stared as a figure emerged. Not a man, or even someone resembling a leader, but a young looking girl, dressed scantily in gold jewelry, and makeshift clothing from the jungle.

Ace felt his jaw drop, there was now way that the leader of the tribe was a small girl, no way! He glared at the girl, though she made no eye contact, simply walked herself to the side of the caravan. Then another figure emerged, another young girl, this one looking only slightly different from the last, wearing the same gold jewelry and clothing, but a different face.

The second girl stood near the other girl on the side of the cart, before kneeling as well.

Ace watched expectantly from the cart, if neither of the two girls were the leader, the leader had to be coming out soon.

After a moment, all of the music had stopped, except for the beat of a single drum, one last figure came from behind the sheets of the caravan. He was a tall, large man, with a stony look and a hard complexion. This has to be the leader, Ace thought to himself.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ace yelled from his place tied to the stake. Smoker elbowed him roughly in the back and whispered, "Shut up!" from behind him. Looking quickly behind him, Ace scowled at the older man, but quickly returned his gaze to the tribe leader.

The leader spoke to the others in their native language, while Ace struggled to try and understand what he was saying.

"Damn it…" He muttered under his breath as the man turned to look at the three of them, saying something intelligible.

"What's he saying?" Smoker whispered towards Tashigi as he continued to look over his shoulder, watching the leader.

"I don't know Sir." Tashigi answered as she too watched wearily.

Suddenly the leader made a swift cutting motion towards the three with his arm. Almost instantaneously four men with spears leaped up and bowed, then continued to the prisoners.

Ace frowned, biting the inside of his cheek, trying to figure out a way of escape. Growling a bit he struggled against his solid handcuffs, trying to find a way out. As the men drew closer, he began to slam his cuffs against Sergeant Smoker's behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Smoker screamed as he felt the pirate bang their cuffs together. "They aren't going to come off, stupid pirate! I've tried!" He yelled again.

"Stop it!" Tashigi screamed as one of the men came to her, untying her arms from the stake, but leaving them in cuffs as the other three circled the two men.

Tashigi screamed in anger, the man was roughly pulling her up to her feet.

"Damn you!" She yelled as she quickly kicked the man, knocking him down. The confusion of Tashigi taking down one of the men caused one of the other three to leave Ace and Smoker.

Ace smirked, seeing only two left, perhaps marines weren't completely useless after all.

"Hey, guys!" Ace shouted, smirking (with his patented Portugas D. ™ smirk that it) all th while. When the men turned around to look at their prisoner, Ace jerked forward, ramming one of the men in the stomach with a hard-head-butt.

"Damn pirate! What do you think you're doing?" Smoker yelled, trying to get over the shock that had come over him when Ace had lurched forward, as they were still tied together at the cuffs.

"Getting us free!" He shouted back behind him to the other man.

"Stupid men!" Ace heard a voice shout, it seemed that in his short break the others had ganged up on her, and her kicking, elbowing, and overall violence probably wasn't helping the situation.

It seemed that the tribe was going into panic mode as the three continued to fight, with bother hands tied behind their backs.

Smoker swung his legs towards his latest victim as another with a spear attacked Ace, it was pretty lucky for them both, because had the spear been even an inch closer, it would have taken Ace's hand, a few inches farther, and Smoker would no longer be in possession of a forearm, but it landed almost precisely in between them, cutting the binds that held their handcuffs together.

Stunned at the sudden freedom, both men turned to face each other, both smirking.

Ace immediately dropped to the ground and began banging his stone-cuffs there, trying to get it to break.

Smoker simply hit the native's with his cuffs as he continued to fight.

Finally he heard a small crack as the stone around his arms began to fracture in different pieces, banging it a bit more, all that was left on his hands and arms was rock-like arm warmers.

Ace smirked again, allowing his free hand to go up to his throat and rip off the pesky necklace, quickly tossing it to the side.

"Mera Mera!" He shouted with a catty smile placed on his lips as he attacked the tribe with his fire powers.

Suddenly the village leader gave a loud, deep command, it wasn't as if Ace could understand it, but at that moment every attacking tribe member had stopped their assault, and bowed.

"What is this?" Smoker asked, more to himself than anyone else, watching the leader come forward a bit.

"Nana, Hina." The leader said as he pointed his large staff at the two young girls bowing at him from the other side of the long-abandoned caravan.

The two girls bowed their heads to their leader and quickly sprinted up, running straight at the three prisoners, suddenly each did a set of acrobatic stunts, making it hard for the two marines and the pirate to follow.

"Hyaaa!" The two shouted at the same time, one landing on top of Ace and the other on top of Smoker.

"Hey!" Tashigi yelled as she ran to free her boss from the girl's attack, sending a swift kick towards the girl's head.

"Khch." The girl coughed as she felt Tashigi's steel toed boots collide with the back of her head, but quickly got over it and began to send an onslaught of kicks and acrobatic tricks Tashigi's way.

Ace simply smirked at the brunette above him. "Isn't this a bit early for our first date?" Even though he knew she couldn't understand him, he liked to say it.

Quickly he picked up one of his legs, easily under her lack of weight, and swung it around her body in the front to push her off.

"Now-" Ace started as he picked himself up off the ground. "-I want you!" He finished yelling as he pointed to the leader.

Ohhh, sorry for the long wait, and the sucky chapter. I really am, cause this really sucked, and I know it. I just finished it this morning.

One more thing, has restricted people from replying or addressing their reviewers, but this is the only way that writers can communicate with their readers. To join a petition send your e-mail address and user name to and to . Thank you.


End file.
